


Beginnings

by SarmaArmour



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Home, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Uncle Bellamy, Unplanned Pregnancy, apocalypse part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarmaArmour/pseuds/SarmaArmour
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunite aboard the oil rig after an explosive exodus. Written for Bellarke Fanfiction's September Flash Fic competition. Prompt: Home.





	

A new wave of arrivals swelled through the doors of the hall as Clarke helped finish up.

Frantic for the familiarity of Bellamy’s features, she scanned the sea of war torn faces as they streamed into the safety of the structure.

“He was on the last boat to leave shore,” Kane said when he came in. “They were hit.”

“Go,” Abby urged Clarke away from the operating table. “We’re fine.”

On the rusty rig platform the crowd divided as Clarke strode through them, spotting a mop of dark curls and his tattered guard jacket as he aided a wounded Monty out of the container.

Clarke surged forward, assessing Monty’s injuries and signalling for someone to take him to the demarcated clinic.

“You’re okay,” she assured Bellamy, once they were alone with nothing but an air of despair between them. She reached upwards, knowing that the tangibility of her touch would bring him back to her.

“Clarke!” he cried, clutching at her wrist and gaping at the blood caked to her hands and down her arms. “What the hell happened?”

“Octavia,” she said without thinking, and immediately noticed the tension in his body rise - the crease in his brow furrow. “She’s alright,” she added quickly, placing her palms on his shoulders. “She went into labour.”

“Already?” he pitched forward, unsteady in his distress. “I thought she wasn’t due for…”

“Another three days, I know.” Clarke smiled. “But it seems your niece was eager to see her new home.”

“My niece?” he repeated incredulous, ducking his eyes to the ground before looking back at her, his cheeks dimpled and eyes watering. “I have a niece?”

“Mm hmm,” Clarke nodded as she slipped her hand in his and lead him towards the clinic where Octavia was waiting. “Her name is Nydia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it was fun to challenge myself with this short piece.
> 
> I love seeing what everyone else comes up with too.
> 
> Thank-you to http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/ for the opportunity.


End file.
